


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by spiralicious



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Days of Yore, Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics, Songfic, community: celebrate_fma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Ed has seen a certain movie too many times and Al is trying to read.





	

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Ed, go away.” Al forcefully turned the page of his book.

“Come on lets go and play,” Ed continued to sing.

“It's not funny anymore.”

Ed poked his head from around the corner. “I never see you anymore.”

Al sighed. “The first time was funny...”

“Come out the door,” Ed continued completely out of tune. 

“...The twenty-fourth time is not,” Al finished.

“It's like you've gone away...”

“I don't even like that movie.”

“We used to be best buddies.”

“You didn't even like it the first time.”

“And now we're not.”

“Ed...”

“I wish you would tell me why!” Ed was now standing in the middle of the room with his arms outstretched theatrically.

“Ed!”

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

Al closed his book.

“It doesn't have to be a snowman.” A pillow flew from the chair Al was sitting on and hit Ed square in the face.

“I know its the first snow, Ed, but... fine, let's go build a snowman.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have yet to see said movie.


End file.
